Bleach: Unlimited Adventure
by Rico 94
Summary: The Bleach version of One Piece: Unlimited Adventure. Ichigo receives a mysterious package in the mail and weird statues appeared all over Karakura and the Soul Society. Renewed Story.


Prologue

As the sun sets in Karakura Town, a group of thugs were getting manhandled by one individual. That individual was none other than Ichigo Kurosaki.

"Whoa, what's this guy's problem?" One of the thugs asked.

"How should I know?" Another thug, the head of the group, said and then turned his attention to Ichigo. "Listen here, you little prick! Nobody make us look like a bunch of losers and lives to tell about it." That was when he got was knocked out after Ichigo kicked him hard in the face, scaring his lackies.

"How about you listen here?" Ichigo demanded. "Because I've got a little test for you punks! First question, what is that you see over there?!" Ichigo pointed at a knocked-over vase full of stepped-on flowers.

"Well…um…a vase full of flowers for a kid that died here some time ago…" one of the lackies said before Ichigo kicked him in the face.

"Correct!" Ichigo shouted. "Now how did the vase get knocked over?!"

"Well we…were passing through…and knocked the vase over …" the last lackie said before he met the fate as his companions.

"Wow, you guys are smarter than you look. Now do this one favor for me, APOLOGIZE TO THAT KID RIGHT NOW OR NEXT TIME THOSE FLOWERS ARE GOING BE FOR YOU!"

The group thugs screamed like little girls at Ichigo's threat and started running while saying 'I'm sorry' repeatedly. After they were gone, Ichigo walked to the vase and put to its upright position and the spirit of a little boy appeared.

"Hey, thanks minster." The spirit said to Ichigo.

"It's no problem." Ichigo said to the spirit, putting the vase back upright and starting picking up the damaged flowers. "It looks they missed up the flower your parents gave you."

"Yeah." The spirit said sadly.

"Tell you what, I'll come back tomorrow with a new set of flowers for you. Because it looks your parents really wanted you pass on in peace. So after I replace the flowers they gave you, I'll send somewhere that your soul can live in peace until you see your parents again."

"Where's that?"

"The soul society and don't worry its better place for you live after your death."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I promise." Ichigo stood back up and began to walk home. "See you later." The spirit waved goodbye before disappearing.

Ichigo opened the door to his home, the Kurosaki Clinic. "I'm home." He said before getting super-kicked by his own father.

"You're late again." Isshin said. "Why do you always insist on coming home late all of the time?"

"You old bastard!" Ichigo barked back. "Is that anyway to welcome your son?!"

"If my son starts coming home before 5:00 pm, then yes that's how I welcome my son." Then the two started another one of their father-and-son fights.

"Come on, you two." Yuzu called to her father and older brother. "Your dinner is getting cold."

"Just let them be Yuzu, you know this always happens." Karin said. "Ichigo comes home late and he and dad have their little bonding time. That means more food for us."

"Now Karin, don't be so greedy." Then Ichigo's 'bonding time with his father' ended as the two walked to the dinner table and began to eat their dinner. "By the way Ichigo, there's a package for you. It's sitting on the couch."

"What?" Ichigo said confused. "For me?" Ichigo got up and walked towards the passage. "Do you know who it's from?"

"No, there's no return address." Ichigo picks up the passage, looking for a return address. But was none, like Yuzu said.

"You got a secret admirer, Ichigo?" Karin teased.

"Ha, ha, very funny." Ichigo responded. "I'm going to start on my homework."

"Alright, don't mess up this time." Isshin taunted.

"SHUT UP!" Ichigo went to his room and did his homework. After he was done, he looks at the package. He opened the package and found a blue orb inside of it.

"What the hell?" he said. "What is this?" Ichigo studied the object and found an abnormal spiritual pressure from inside the orb. "Well whatever it is, I highly doubt that it used for declarations. I'll see if Kisuke knows anything about this tomorrow." Ichigo turned off his light and off to sleep.

As he was sleeping, a storm erupted outside. But there was no rain, just thunder and lightning. Then lightning bolts struck different areas of Karakura Town, leaving strange statues with the same orbs like the one Ichigo had in those areas. The same thing happened in the soul society; lightning struck different areas of the seireitei, leaving the same of statues with the orb on top. As Ichigo was in his slumber, he was awakened when he felt a huge amount of spirit energy.

"What the…" he said then the spiritual pressure died down. Then Ichigo took out his combat pass and changed into his soul reaper form. Ichigo went outside and found a strange statue in front of his house. "What's with this thing?" Then the orb on the statue began to glow, engulfing the substitute soul reaper. After the light vanished, Ichigo found himself in an old-fashioned town, like the one he sees in history books. There he saw a man with silver hair and two cigars in his mouth standing in front of a boy with a straw hat.

"I am Marine Captain Smoker." The man said to the boy. "If you want to get to the Grand Line, you have to go though me first!" Ichigo watched the boy trying to hit the man called Smoker but the man's body continues to turn into smoke for every attack the boy throws. "You'll never make it to the sea!" Then Smoker's hands turned into smoke and he trapped the boy in them. The light appeared to engulf Ichigo again and after it faded Ichigo was back in Karakura, in front the family's clinic. But what stands before him now was the same man with the two cigars in the mouth.

_To be continued…_

Next Chapter: Sensation! The White Chase, Smoker!


End file.
